Well it's high school
by Jedi Writer 7
Summary: Ash and Dawn are two diffrent people. Ash is atheltic and focuses on Pokemon and battling. Dawn likes cheerleading and being a loyal freind. So when two collide you know there will be sparks. But somthing unlikely brings them together. As they face high school in its own way they learn alot more then they should. A Pearl,Contest, Ego, and Wishful. May contain a few mistakes.
1. Well it could be worse

**Welcome to my first fan fic. its going to be very mild so dont expect a lot of nude or stuff. Well then here we go!**

* * *

Well its high school...

Chapter 1:Could be worst

Normal POV

"Wow its big" said Ash a 14-year-old kid. He had a blue vest with a yellow stripe in the middle. He wore blue jeans and a Red hat with a Poke ball Symbol on it. His hair was dark and messy and his eyes were dark brown. A woman came running down. The woman had on a pink blouse and a blue skirt. She had reddish hair in a pony tail. "Ash, you know you can't run off like that said Ash's mom with a frown. "Don't want to have a pancake as a son."

"Mom!" said Ash. "Okay, I'm sorry now let's get you to class". "Actually mom, can I go in by myself". The Raven haired boy asked. "Are you sure you don't need me?" Mom, I'm fine, I'm not your little Boy anymore!" As he ran off into the crowd.

Ash felt pretty bad about yelling but, if he was going to survive, he couldn't look weak.  
As he ran he bumped into a girl. The girl had blue hair with yellow braids. She wore a pink mini skirt, that barely covered her knees. Her blue sapphire eyes shined under the her head was a white hat with a pink Pokémon symbol like Ash's.

She looked about his age." I'm so sorry said the girl. "Don't mention it, hey my name is Ash Ketchum by the way. "Ash said with a smile. "Dawn Berlitz" Dawn said with her own then the bell rang.

"Better go!" they both said in union. The two sprinted down the hallway in the same direction. They both made it just in time for the late bell.

Ash said in his mind. "_Well it could have been worst? Then again its high school. Anything can happen. _As they both went into Prof Birch, their home room. Ash paid no attention to the attendance but could only stare at Dawn for some reason. After attendance Prof Birch let them talk until their next class. Oh what Dawn had to say to her friends

* * *

Dawn's POV

Wow what to talk about to May, Zoey, Misty, and Iris. " Frist order of business is how to survive this dreaded place" said Misty with a straight face. "Easy, become team members" said May and her red jacket with a red bandana and long brown hair."Easy for you to say" said Iris with her brown blouse and white shorts along with her long purple hair.

"Agreed" said Misty with her red hair and yellow shirt with her hair to one side."What about you Dawn?" said Zoey who had an orange jacket that matched her spiky hair and a maroon shirt underneath.

" I don't know" I said although, I am a pretty good cheerleader. "Alright than second order of business" Said May " Why were you late along with Ash" as she remembered his name from attendance. " I guess I was too busy talking to him to pay attention to the bell. " So you like him?" " What no!" as Dawn's face exploded with red." Yor blushing" said May as Misty, Zoey and Iris started smirking. May had the bigest smirk of all

Judging by May's Grin I knew I was in for a long first day of high school.

* * *

Ash's POV

"Wow" I say as I look at my schedule " that is a long day". "Hey Ash" I hear as a boy with green hair and a purple jacket comes over to me. "Hey Drew" along with him was Gary, and Cilan.

Gary wore a Black shirt with a purple necklace along with his spiky brown hair. Cilan wore a tuxedo and a bow tie with his combed green hair(like Drew's).

"Good to see you guys" I said with pleasure. "let me see your schedule Ashy boy" said Gary as I handed him my schedule. "Cool" said Drew " we have math and history together". " looks like I have battle class and Lang arts with you Ashy boy" said Gary. "And of course, we all have lunch together" said Cilan.

Just then the principal made announcement about tryout for the basketball, baseball and football team. He had me lost at football. You see I am pretty good at football especially since I was the star quarterback in middle school, so I already knew where I was going." Gary, Ash lets tryout!" said Drew.

"Of course!" me and Gary said at the same time. "What about you Cilan?" I asked. " I think I'll stick to the cooking team"."Wait they have a cooking team?" "Of course they do Ash" said Cilan with pride. Just then the bell rang to second period. Aka math. " well its High School" I murmured under my breath as I walked out of the classroom into the hallway to collect my Poke calculator from my locker and then I realized that I left Pikachu at home. I quickly grabbed my books and head straight to the Poke transfer room.

Well What a start. At least it could have been worst. Of course I was wrong.

Just as I came out from the lab a swirl of purple, black, and orange and I knew I was dirt. Of course Paul, Jimmy, and Kenny had to ruin my day like they did in middle school.

" What do you want" I say firmly. " isn't obvious why were here pathetic, we're here to ruin your high school life" with a punch to my face. " You bettr run twerp" said Jimmy and Kenny

And I did what they told me to with Pikachu running beside me I quickly dashed into the math room at the last minute. Man my face hurt.

* * *

Dawn's POV

No way he is my math class to? Wow the world is small. He looked as if he just took a beating in the face. Wonder who would hit him. Two mintues later Paul, Kenny and Jimmy came in.

Of course they had to be here. Kenny has been living in my nebihorhood for as long as I can rember and he use to ask me out all the time. Just seeing him makes in a bad mood.

Paul, Well he is jerk. I rember when he use to bully this kid that looks just like Ash berfore he moved out of my neighborhood with his mom. Now that I think of it he the boy Paul Bullied must have been Ash.

Wow first day of High school and I already rember pepole from the past. Wow. As I hear Mr. Conway as he explains Voulume. I try not to focus on Ash. He seemed so hurt and breathless, I just wanted to help him.

Mr. Conway shouted at me for not paying attention and told me to get back to work and I did without a fuss. As I looked at the clock I could only think of time and what it does as I felt bored.

Just one mintue before the bell rang Mr. Conway said for everyone to copy pages 148-152 and do all the problems. Just then the bell rang and I darted out to my next class which was Lang arts. I noticed that Ash went to History so that meant we would'nt have histroy togehter but, wait why do I care? Maybe time does do things to you?

* * *

**Whew just finshed my first chapther cant wait to make the second. Hope you enjoyed it. I plan on adding more. Expect more around next week. See you!**


	2. Battles and Bullies!

**Well here is the 2nd chapter, sorry its shorter than the first. This chapter will be a bit of a cliff hanger but not something serious. once again all reviews are welcome( but i vote positive ones)!**

* * *

Ash POV

There she goes. With her perfect blue hair, eyes, hat, perfect everything. She went into a different direction and so did I.I first go to History. The teacher, Prof Juniper gave me an ice pack for my face, and then I walked into gym.

Today we played dodge ball. I love dodge ball. You feel like you can soar with all that jumping. I stayed low till lunch time. After I got my food I sat with Drew, Cilan, and Gary.

" So how was prison for you guys so far?" Gary Asked. "Easy, Boring" Drew Says. Just then May, Zoey, and Dawn sat down. Misty Joins in a minute later. _Oh snap Ash, Dawn and her friends are here don't say anything wrong!_ "Hey Guys" I said smoothly. "Hi Ash" Dawn said with a cheerful smile.

"Good to see you again". As soon as I said it Dawn and I turned into a gush of red." Isn't that sweet" said May with a scary smile."

_God, now I've done it. I've embarrassed me and Dawn and brought May into the mix. Stupid! "_You going to take that Ashy Boy?" said Gary. "Of course not he's just a little kid" Said Iris. "Perhaps we could be kinder to Ash" Said Cilan. " Yeah right pottery boy". said Gary.

"Cilan is right said Misty, Drew, Zoey. _Finally, some encouragement._ Just then Paul and his gang appeared bullying a boy with a head band. "Give me your homework Tracey!" "I told you I already turned it in" I turned around and saw Paul.

"Give it to me or I'll turn you into the garbage can". Paul's gang all had smirks on. I hate it when people get bullied. Paul has bullied for as long as I remember. I immediately stood up and walked up to Paul. "Jerk alert!" I say.

"What do you want Pathetic, came for another black eye?" Paul asked. Tracey took the time to slip out. "See you made me lose my lunch and for that you will pay!" Paul threw a quick punch but Ash caught. "Meet you in the battle arena for last period. Our Pokémon will battle for us. Unless your too scared, eh Paulie?"

"Fair enough, common let's go!" Paul yelled at his gang. His group scrambled behind. I walked up to Tracey." you are my hero Ash Ketchum"."Ah, it was nothing". no really you saved me from that monster. " listen, Tracey, you got to stand up for your self and make Paul look stupid.

You just can't deny that you don't have anything when I know you do.I pulled out his homework. he had a "shoot" look on his face." thanks Ash for the information, oh by the way Coach Surge told me that you can tryout for his was the football coach and he was known for his 150% effort from his players.

"Just thought you should know."And thanks for saving me"."Nothing to it Tracey."I returned to my seat." Ash,are you asking for blood?" said May "no why?" "Well, Paul's Pokémon our known for their overwhelming strength" said Zoey "I don't care with me and my Pokémon nothing can defeat me!" I said." All you have is Pikachu"said Cilan

Dawn had an "I don't know look on her head".

* * *

Dawn's POV

_He is completely crazy_ as I walked in to battle class. Prof. Oak was talking about tag battles and started and our tournament." Now I want a fair battles from all off you". He began by reading out pairs.

Pairs (cause I don't feel like making a lot for Prof Oak to say.):

Ash and Dawn

Misty and Gary

Paul and Angie

May and Drew

Zoey and Ryan (just a random name)

Iris and Cilan

"Wow" _I'm with Ash_. Wonder how he battles? I thought as we took our spots. The first round was Ash and I vs. Zoey and Ryan. Piplup and Pikachu worked like a steam less team and we defeated them easy. After the first round only May and drew, Paul and Angie, and Misty and Gary stood out. We were against May and Drew. After some intense fights Ash and I were victorious.

I've got a good feeling about this.

Me and Ash watched Paul and Angie and their battle . their Pokémon were like ours working like a team. Paul and Angie Defeated Misty and Gary both were arguing nose and nose and it was cute.

Me and Ash took are places and began are battle. " Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash said. "Torterra, stand by for battle!" Paul screamed. Angie sent out Monferno and I choose Piplup."Torterra use leaf storm. "Dodge!"said Ash. Pikachu swiftly moved out-of-the-way and hit Torterra."Pikacu use Iron tail". Pikachu's tail suddney glowed silver and he charged at Torterra and hit him cleanly in the face"."Yeah!" said Ash as he pumped his fist int the air".Dont be so cocky pathetic" said Paul." Piplup use bubble beam" and Piplup shaught out a bunch of bubbles at .Paul looked annoyed and directed his attention on me.

" Ugh, use earthquake" said Paul. the ground started to rumble. "Piplup use whirlpool" I said and Piplup turned into a surge of water. "Pikachu use quick attack and run up" said Ash as Pikachu and Piplup ran up away from the earthquake." You can't hide for ever"said Angie._ She is right. long can are Pokémon hide from it._

* * *

**Well that is the end. I hope I can edit it soon maybe tomorrow or sometime next week. I am also working on a Pokémon Hunger games so stay tuned or not if you don't want too. Please review!**


	3. Tryouts and Texting

**Alright 3****rd**** chapter of, Well its high school, is finally here! This Chapter is more of a violent one but it is still with the right rating. Alright then, let's start.**

Ash POV

* * *

Dang! Pikachu and Piplup are in a tight spot. If both of them land on the ground then they will faint. But if they stay up there, then they will eventually tire. I turned to Dawn who seemed to be thinking the same thoughts. I thought took the action. "Pikachu use Iron tail" Pikachu's tail grew grey.

"Let's start double dating.' I said to Dawn." Your right "said Dawn. "Piplup use bubble beam! Said Dawn. "Run down!" we both said. Just like that Pikachu and piplup were neck and neck with their attacks in front of them.

Piplup hit Monferno and swirls where forming. Pikachu hit Torrtera with authority. "Game" said Prof Oak. "Torrtera and Monferno are unable to battle, that means Pikachu and Piplup are the winners" Said Oak. "Alright!"Dawn and I said as me and Dawn High fived. I ran to the poke transfer lab and sent Pikachu home. Just then the bell rang and we were free to go. Drew came around and congratulated me and Dawn. "alright, Ketchum, You ready for tryouts? Said Drew. "I was born ready!" I said.

We took the time to walk down the field where Gary was waiting for us. "Took you guys long enough" said Gary. Just then Coach Surge walked up. "Alright, Trash, If you want to make my team you will have to play hard and work hard. I will now tell you which position I want all of you girls to be on."

Drew was wide receiver and Gary was center. When He got to Ash Ketchum he said quarterback, which is what I expected. Next me and 4 other guys went to throw balls at the target. Mine hit the target at the bulls- eye every time. At the end of practice Coach Surge said who made the team.

He started with the reserves. After the Reserves he told us the starting lineup. "Rose, Wide Receiver, Oak Center, Ketchum, Quarterback. "Ketchum, you are also captain along with rose and Oak. Me, Gary, and Drew where high fiving like crazy. "The rest of you losers go home said Surge. _Okay, that was mean. _I thought.

After the tryouts me and Drew where walking towards the cage with all the bikes and skateboards and etc. That's when I spotted May and Dawn. "Oh, hey Drew and Ash "Said May she and Dawn both had their bikes. "Hello, May said Drew". "Do you mind if I walk you home said Drew. May was blushing. Drew and May both live Petluburg roads. On me and Dawn where smiling. The two said goodbye and then left.

I then grabbed my skateboard which was also in the cage. "Anyway, I need to go to Twinleaf road said Dawn. "Hey, I live on Pallet drive that is just around the corner of Twinleaf road" I said "I thought you moved to New bark road?" Dawn Asked. "First of all how did you know I moved and second of all I moved back just two days ago?" "Oh well in that case, I guess we can walk home together. "Yes!" I said. We then walked home. I skated and she pedaled. At the end of the road we said goodbye and walked into are houses.

But In my mind I couldn't help wonder about my feelings during that trip. I felt happy and excited when Dawn was around. My Mom wasn't home but Pikachu was. I decided to talk to Pikachu about this. "Hey, buddy have you ever been in love." "Pika" it said with a shake of his head. Just then the phone rang. It was Gary. "What's up", I said. "You better get started on your homework Ashy boy" He said. _I forgot about home work!_ I dropped the Phone and ran into my room and began my volume work from Mr. Conway.

Dawn's POV

* * *

_There is something magical about Ash_. I though. I mean he has perfect hair that flows to one way, shinning brown eyes. Heck I never liked boys but Ash was different. We just met but it felt like we have been friends for ever. As I started Homework I wondered If Ash was thinking the same thing. I should be happy thought. I made the squad. The tryouts were easy. May and I made the squad.

But I couldn't help wondering if the universe made it so me and Ash would be walking home together. That word. Together. So many way to describe it but in the end it means one thing. Not being alone. That is how I feel. I decided to do something I've never done. I walked over to Ash's house. Ash opened the door. "Oh hey Dawn." He said. "Can I have l your number" I asked

"Um sure" he said. We exchanged are cell phone numbers and said good bye. When I walked home my mom was waiting. "Hi Dawn how was school". "Good Mom "I replied. ' I just wanted to let you know that dinner will be ready in a bit. "Okay Mom" I said with a hug. I walked up. Just then my phone buzzed which meant that I had text. _Why did you want my number, Ash_? I though hard on how to respond. I ate dinner and took a shower. it took me awhile But I couldnt find the right words. At midngight I finnally knew what to text Ash. I finally decided on an answer. I slowly taped on the phone gently.

_Cause you're my friend now._

**Okay 3****rd**** chapter. Form 2****nd**** chapter and on I'm going to use the Austin and Ally format for episodes for my chapter. I do not own Pokémon or Austin and Ally. Please Review**


End file.
